


Swords

by WinterWolf773



Series: Bispearl 2019 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bispearl Week 2019, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf773/pseuds/WinterWolf773
Summary: Week of Bispearl 2019 Prompt #4 Swords





	Swords

Bismuth had heard about the Terrifying Renegade Pearl, but she had yet to meet her.  She had been recruited by Rose not too long ago and then mostly had been working with Garnet since Rose went to join Pearl in a rather dangerous and long scouting mission.   Garnet had helped her find a good spot for her workshop using Future Vision and following a magma pool until it broke the surface to become lava.  By the time Bismuth got the word Rose was back, The Forge was up and running and she had even been able to practice some.

Bismuth had never been one to half-ass anything, even the work for Homeworld she found rather mundane, but being asked to show off The Forge, that was easily the most excited she had ever been in her life.  Bismuth was so eager in fact, she hadn’t even noticed Pearl was there as well.  That was until Rose gave her praise with a smile, and then gave Pearl a quick kiss on the gem as she said her good byes. Bismuth figured Pearl had a weapons order from Rose, so she smiled at the slender Gem as she grabbed some basic weapons materials, “So, what’s it gonna be doll?”

Pearl raised an eyebrow and kept an intense, unblinking eye contact with Bismuth.  Bismuth gulped, starting to wonder if there was some customary thing she didn’t understand.  Finally, Pearl pulled out a pair of swords, well, an almost pair of swords, one was snapped in half.  Pearl’s voice was quiet and she finally broke eye contact, “These swords have served me well, but they can’t hold up to a Gem battle, and they aren’t weighted well for me.  If it wouldn’t be too inconvenient, I would like a new pair.”

Bismuth shrugged, she didn’t expect much, as she replied, “Sure, you’ll have to spar me though so I can get a feel for your style.”

Pearl nodded.  Bismuth gestured with her thumb outside, more room than in The Forge.  Bismuth knew she certainly wasn’t a combat expert yet, but she would frequently wrestle with the other bismuths, and she did have a quartz friend named Biggs she had gotten to spar with on occasion, plus she had been training with Garnet.  She changed her hands to axes, feeling more than prepared to handle a pearl and already planning a beginner’s pair of swords for Pearl.

Bismuth very quickly learned how wrong she was.  She hit the ground more times than she kept count and couldn’t help but smile.  She knew they were rebels, she knew they could be more than Homeworld could ever expect, but the way this pearl moved, elegant, precise, intelligent, and deadly, she never dreamed of such a possibility.  Bismuth felt a fire engulf her whole body.

“Is that adequate?” Pearl whispered.

“Adequate?” Bismuth hopped to her feet, “that was incredible!”  Bismuth didn’t think as she scooped Pearl into her arms and ran back into The Forge, placing Pearl on the ground and talking a mile a minute as she feverishly built the first pair of swords.

Once she finished the set of swords, she saw the look on Pearl’s face, “O-oh, sorry, did I do something wrong?”

Pearl grabbed her elbow, “Well, I can walk on my own.”

Bismuth raised an eyebrow, “of course you can? Why, oh,” she scratched the back of her head, “that, I just got too excited.  I-I wasn’t thinking.  I really do think you’ll like these swords though!  Think of them as my apology, for underestimating you.”

Pearl paused, “Everyone underestimates me, don’t feel too bad,” she accepted the swords from Bismuth.

Bismuth watched in awe as Pearl created a hologram copy of herself and quickly sparred with the doppelganger.   Pearl emerged victorious with the flourish of a dancer, and the power of an apex predator.  Pearl was silent and her back was turned as she stared at the swords.

Bismuth fidgeted, dread, a very unfamiliar feeling, heavy in her abdomen, “Um, I take it you don’t like them?”

“Don’t like them?” Pearl whirled around and Bismuth blushed, she had never seen such unbridled passion in any Gem’s face before and she determined it was easily the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in the entire universe.  Pearl’s voice was loud and strong as she gushed about the swords, how she felt she had so much more control, how there were light and yet strong, how she could improve more beyond her wildest imagination with such fine weaponry. 

Pearl hopped closer as she stored the two swords in her gem and clasped her hands at her waist as she smiled, “Thank you! Welcome to the rebellion.  You are an invaluable addition to the Crystal Gems, I look forward to working with you more in the future.”

Bismuth nodded, too stunned to speak.

Right before Pearl left she turned back, “Oh, if you would like, I can train you to fight by the way.  You already have a decent foundation so I think you can improve quite rapidly.”

Bismuth nodded again and smiled, “Yeah! That would be perfect! I’ll keep making you swords, and you teach me how to be a bad ass!”

An intoxicating shade of teal spread across Pearl’s face as she nodded, “Sounds like a perfect combination to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I debated if I should post this or not. It's not good. But the challenge to me is to post something for all the topics no matter how I feel, so pushing myself past my comfort zone to grow. Hope it is somewhat enjoyable!


End file.
